


Christmas Spirit

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest worker on the Lost Light falls asleep while the ship's crew celebrates, but he isn't forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Pineapple-drink on tumblr, as a part of Tformers-Secret-Santa! Art is by me, which is also for Pineapple-drink!

Ultra Magnus sat at his desk, quiet and pulling some work that was close to overdue to his own schedule to finish while the rest of the entire crew, it seemed to him at least, celebrated. He'd been invited, but turned down the offer. "You know I am not a 'partier'." he told Swerve. "I do not recommend this many crew members being away from their posts." he told Rodimus, trying to get the captain to consider appointing several individuals to be responsible and maintain safety codes.

He could hear the music through his office walls.

Ultra Magnus made his way through record after record, profile one after another, entire datapads stacking on his desk nearly as he finished them. The big guy grew tired as he worked, even he had a need of rest like everyone else. Despite mentally noting his bad posture, it wasn’t enough to make him sit up, or keep his head from lying on his desk. He heard his pen fall from his fingertips but his optics had already shut. His frame grew heavy, and Ultra Magnus fell asleep at his desk.

Ultra Magnus suddenly woke up, note stuck to his forehead as he partly sat up, lurched over his desk. He moved to fix his posture but he realized something was on him. It was a blanket. A very warm blanket, he estimated it must have been on him for some time. He held it in his fingertips and pulled it tightly around his armor as he looked across his desk. There was a large thermos, and he toughed it gingerly; Warm. A note was found taped to it, “ _Warm Carristion Energon, on the house - Swerve_ ” was written in purple ink. Ultra Magnus unscrewed the top and peeked inside. Likely real Carristion energon, he knew it’s mineral and chemical makeup was hard to fake and he he took a small cautious sip.

Then he caught sight of another note this one from Tailgate. “ _Hope you like the blanket! You’ve got to stay warm!_ ” Ultra Magnus felt something in his jaw as he set the note aside. Another sip of the gifted energon, lightly sweet and bubbly, he reached for the last datapad in his To Do stack only to find a big note on top of it.

“ _Don’t celebrate by overworkin’ yourself! - Rodimus_ ”

“ _I was just handed this card. I’ll use this to tell you I didn’t come into your office. - Drift_ ”

“ _Your door broke and was open. We just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were. I handled your finished work, had Perceptor repair the door and left a small snack for you in its place. - Megatron_ ”

“ _I decorated your office. Just a little! Nautica helped. - Brainstorm_ ”

Ultra Magnus slowly looked around. There was the small box in place of his tall stack of datapads he had worked through, and inside were his favorite flavor of candy. A small amount, but the gesture was appreciated. Then he noticed snowflakes decorating the glass of his door, holographic and reflective.

Something was tugging inside his jaw, uncomfortable and different. Ultra Magnus fought against it, but he didn’t fight against the warm spinning feeling in his core. He pulled the blanket tighter around him, pouring some of the orange energon into the thermos cap that doubled as a cup and popped open the tin container Megatron had left before he pulled the last datapad towards him to finish his work.

His face still felt strange from waking up to all the notes and small gifts, but he couldn’t deny he felt good in his spark.

 


End file.
